


Like the Waves

by cupidty11



Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex, mermaid anatomy, merman merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: By mutual agreement they end up lying where the water meets the earth, small waves lapping at their bodies.--Merlin is a merman. Arthur thinks he's gorgeous. Merlin thinks Arthur isn't too bad himself. They have sex in the sun.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867570
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Like the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Joint 3rd place winner of Challenge #3: Kink Link. 
> 
> My co winner's (sable_nakahara) lovely entry (Those who Cam-A-Lot) can be found here->https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/17164.html
> 
> The prompt was Column A (kink): Outdoor Sex, Column B (phrase): "Need a little help with that?", and Column C (image): https://imgur.com/PtWXUSw
> 
> I'd definitely like to expand this soon and add more to the story but have this for now~

Merlin’s tail is gorgeous; long, strong and holographic in the sun. The scales are so dark blue they’re nearly black. The merman is all pale flesh and impossibility.

“Do you...need a little help with that?” Merlin’s eyes shine golden and ethereal, as he lazily moves through the water towards him. Arthur is standing thigh deep at the bank, hypnotized by the amazing creature before him. 

“With...?” Arthur wonders, before following Merlin’s sly gaze down to his cock. It’s nearly entirely hard. The prince flushes and quickly moves further into the water until he’s hidden. 

Merlin’s full lips lift in an absolutely devastating smile. “I’d like to.” He glides closer, looking like every fantasy he’s ever had. Fire kindles in Arthur’s belly, stoked by Merlin’s collarbone, his neck, and yes, even the tail. “You can touch me, too.” The merman offers, a little bit shyly. The longer the prince stares at him in mute shock, the less sure Merlin looks. 

Arthur opens his mouth, ready to deny that this is happening, ready to put a stop to this....except, he doesn’t want to. He wants Merlin. And what kind of idiot would he be to deny himself the person he wants, if they want him back? 

“Yes! I mean, okay...If you, if you want to.” He fights his embarrassment, refusing to be ashamed at how eager he sounds. 

It’s like the sun coming out, the prince thinks as Merlin’s face lights up. His flushed cheeks push into bright eyes, teeth sharp and white in the evening sun. 

By mutual agreement they end up lying where the water meets the earth, small waves lapping at their bodies. Arthur knows what he looks like, has been told many times of his good looks. That doesn’t mean he isn’t self conscious, unsure of himself. But despite his lack of tail or gills, Merlin must think he’s nice looking because his gaze is molten and hungry. Arthur feels a bit like prey. It’s a new exciting sensation. 

Determined to satiate his curiosity, Arthur’s touch leads him straight to scales along Merlin’s hip. They’re softer than he’d thought they’d be, warmer too, and they glitter like the finest jewels. Merlin’s stomach moves up and down with his fast breathing. It’s a gradient; pale flesh fading into gems. He looks lower still and he sees it; a glistening slit, flashing pink with sensitive flesh. Sheathed slightly below it, something like a penis pokes out, dark and wet. It’s so different from his own, it almost seems alien....but, instead of repulsion or fear, he just grows harder at their differences. 

“Can I...?” Merlin says, hand hovering over Arthur’s length. It’s flushed red with desire and he’s sure there’d be plenty of pre-cum, except it’s being washed away by gentle waves. 

“Please.” Arthur spreads his legs like an offering and let’s Merlin explore. It’s all so good, the curious searching touches to the head and a palm under his testicles. Arthur groans, then does an investigation of his own. He brushes against the other’s stomach, testing. In response, Merlin arches into his touch. Arthur takes it as encouragement, trails down to the merman’s enticing sex. Slides a finger against Merlin’s slit, slipping inside so easily. It must be good because his companion lets out a needy whine. 

“Gods Merlin...” He breathes, shaking a bit. He pumps his finger slowly in and out. He’s vividly aware of how different and of how similar Merlin’s slit is to a cunt; all heat, and slick tightness. 

“Do you want inside of me?” Merlin’s wonders, seeming to read his mind. The merman’s hand flies over Arthur’s cock, water sloshing with the force. A spasm of pleasure has him fucking up into the merman’s grip. 

“If...if you...will it fit?” Arthur asks, dazedly. At that, his lover laughs, making him flush again. The merman’s grin is gorgeous, and it warms him. Then Merlin is rising up on muscular arms and slipping between his legs with a splash. Instinctively, Arthur wraps his thighs around his tail. The sensation of scales against his skin gives him goosebumps. 

“Oh you’ll fit.” Merlin murmurs low in his ear. He slides up, and together they line Arthur’s cock up against his slit. Then he lets gravity do the work, Arthur’s cock pressing inexorably inside. It steals the prince’s breath away. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Better than anything he’s felt. He gets his bearings enough to watch the merman’s face; expression screwed up with pleasure so acute it looks like pain. 

“You...you feel...” Merlin moans and rotates his hips at the sensation. Arthur understands. It’s shocking in its intensity. His hips jerk up into Merlin’s cunt, the water sloshing around them. 

“Sorry...” The prince shakes with restraint. 

“No, no.” His lover reassures, matching Arthur’s instinctual thrust with one of his own. It’s even better than the first. They switch between jerky quick movements and slow even slides. Their cries of passion unmuffled in the wilderness. 

Arthur knows he isn’t going to last long at all. The fact that they’re out in the open, that its Merlin he’s fucking would be more than enough. Add to the fact that he can tell that their bodies were never meant to fit together, and yet they do...it's a heady feeling of taboo that heightens his pleasure. 

Drunk on sensation, Arthur tangles his fingers in dark wild hair, pulling him down for an open mouthed kiss that tastes like salt. It makes him thirsty except all he wants is to drink down more of Merlin. Their bodies move like the waves, pulled back and forth.

“I’m gonna...” Arthur warns against his lover’s lips. The merman nods frantically, eyes dark with lust. When Arthur comes, he holds tight to pale flesh, toes curling into the silt. Merlin’s eyes close with a keen, he follows after Arthur like it's the easiest thing, walls clenching around his cock. 

They stay connected, letting the lake wash over them.


End file.
